Blood for Blood
Synopsis Church VS. State Tensions between Protestants and Catholics escalates when bloodshed at a Protestant service causes an already concerned Mary and Francis to intervene on the eve of Greer's wedding. Bash and Leith lead a search for the guilty that revels a surprising secret about Castleroy (Michael Therriault) that could destroy his union with Greer. Meanwhile, Francis receives an unwelcome gift from his dead father. Kenna discovers a sex journal, with clues leading to the best lover at court, who might be a match for Lola. Quotes Louis Condé: If you release them, you'll be smiling on murder. Queen Catherine: You may go, Marie. And please...Your hair. Queen Catherine: Henry died. I live. Lady Kenna: Talk to him, see if there's more to him than.. Lady Lola: Everything we already know. Lord Narcisse: Perhaps you are not your father after all. King Francis: As long as you never give me a reason to be. King Francis: You're not going anywhere. You're thinking that if I were my father, you'd be dead by now. Lord Narcisse: But apparently you're not your father. You went one better by killing him. King Francis: Against my word, all you have are the rantings of a deranged woman. Lord Narcisse: Who you are locking up so no one may hear what she has to say. As well you should, because in truth, no rumor could be as dangerous as fratricide. It's a crime against France, against God; anyone who commits it or even knows of it could be summarily put to death -- man, woman, King or Queen. Which is why I imagine your Queen knows nothing of this. Queen Catherine: Honestly, is Greer dragging out the suspense to make a grander entrance? Will she be arriving on flying swans? Queen Mary: Do you worry that I can't bear you a child? King Francis: Yes! I worry because as a King and as a man I want heirs. Is that what you want to hear? Does it bring us closer for you to know that your failure disappoints me beyond words? Have I answered you fully? Are we done with this relentless interrogation? Queen Mary: When you told me you hadn't lost hope... King Francis: I lied. Mary, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I wish... Queen Mary: For something I can't give you. Well, I asked you for the truth and you certainly gave it to me. I don't need to hear anymore. Notes * King Henry, Lord Montgomery, and Yvette Castleroy were all mentioned, but do not appear. * This episode marks the reintroduction of the song 'Scotland' by Wesley Jeremiah with new clips. * Louis Condé has a brother King Antoine of Navarre. * A sex journal was found, but so far no mention of King Henry, King Francis or Sebastian, however Lord Narcisse was said to be a great lover. * Lady Marie, another one of Catherine's Flying Squad ladies makes an appearance. * King Francis confessed he was visiting John Philip admitting he'd been lying and wanted to spare her pain. * Tent City is shown once more, along with the two red boats from the Boating Party from last Spring. * Caroline DeNani checks out Kenna before snarling at her while pretending to be King Henry. * Greer and Castleroy's Wedding finally takes place. * Lord Castleroy is shown to have 4 more children, the youngest named Gemma. * Scotland is revealed to be in a Religious War, and possibly taken over by Protestants. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count * Emile Condé Trivia * The name of this episode was announced via the Reign Hair & MakeUp twitter account. Gallery Blood for Blood - Promotional image 1.jpg Blood for Blood - Promotional image 5.jpg Blood for Blood - Promotional image 6.jpg Blood for Blood - Promotional image 2.jpg Blood for Blood - Promotional image 4.jpg Blood for Blood - Promotional image.jpg Blood for Blood - Promotional image 3.jpg Blood for Blood - Promotional image 8.jpg Blood for Blood - Promotional image 7.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Kinross |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Michael Therriault | colspan="2" | Lord Castleroy |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Douglas Nyback | colspan="2" | The Minister |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Jane Spidell | colspan="2" | Nanny |- | Adrian Griffin | colspan="2" | King's Guard |- | Thomas Duplessie | colspan="2" | Emile Condé |- | Michael Cram | colspan="2" | Catholic Thug Ringleader |- | Brian Hamman | colspan="2" | Other Catholic Thug |- | Geoffrey Pounsett | colspan="2" | King's Guard Captain |- | Erica Deutschman | colspan="2" | Servant Gril #1 |- | Heidi Lynch | colspan="2" | Servant Gril #2 |- | Saige Aurora | colspan="2" | Gemma Castleroy |- | Andy Pogson | colspan="2" | Angry Courtier |- | Brett Donahue | colspan="2" | Lord Aris |- | Eden Ocean Sanders | colspan="2" | Marc D'Linda |- | Steve Wilsher | colspan="2" | Shopkeeper |- Videos References }} Category:Season 2 Category:Episode